Journey to
by Sangelvii
Summary: After two dreams, an encounter, and a past departure, Elsword left Eve to get stronger. Now, Eve has been imprisoned in an ancient tower for ten years, in custody of the Red Knights. After constant torture and isolation, she lost her ability to walk, can barely speak, and can't remember much about her past. And it's up to Elsword to be the hero he has trained ten years for.
1. Chapter 1

_(HOW DO I DO THIS?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! ASDFGHJKSDFG-*ehem* Just a little author's note. No certain class format to ruin all your imaginations with. So...yeah. Enjoy and review pl0x!)_

**Journey to…**  
**By: Sangelvii**  
**Chapter 1**  
My heart and memories have abandoned me. They've reaped my soul of all it's brilliance, and now there is nothing. No one comes for me. And that's okay too. It's rather swell.  
I merely stopped caring. I stopped hoping.  
_Just like them, all of them._  
Every last one of them. The sad reality stands, and yet I'm still breathing.  
And as the dirt-stained floor kisses my parched, silver-white hair and drains away the aged residue, I realize I've always waited. Imprisoned here by my ankles that have become no stronger than the chains that hold me, I've waited. Maybe I'm waiting for someone. Maybe I'm waiting for no one at all. But the Sun continues to dawn and signal another day of waiting. And that's all I can do. This I know, when I feel the warmth draw from the musty prison that I now call home. When I smell the rusted metal drawing near, then I know I've been left. But that's okay. That's okay too.  
_Acceptance._  
Isn't that the forbidden word? I thought so, or that I've been told. And what if that was so? That being the forbidden word, my curse, my plea to survival. Then what? I was never told.

The clomp of old shoes fill my ears. Like a bloody euphoria, telling me I've lost again.  
"Eve," calls a voice drenched in old stories and imperfect beliefs.  
I don't correct him, nor do I bother to. I simply lie there, like old trash rotting somewhere. That's what I probably am by now. I don't know anymore, for I no longer remember my face. Maybe he does. But why care? So many cold glooms ago, I had stopped caring. The dirty winds of dust blew past my eyes and told me there was no use in it. That's just the strike of morning after sleeping in a grave. The old times of sin now stench of rotten sage. Now, however, is already ten years.

The man, known as Penensio, knelt down to look at my eyes. I could barely see the blur of his face through my Sun-bleached hair.  
"Did you not hear me?"

He sighed in an obviously irritated tone and walked away. His footsteps echoed far among the walls, disappearing and fading into the background.

I still lie there, the Sun drenching me in its light, and the wet dirt not yet dried into dust. Silence filled the prison chamber, or what I thought was silence. It was like a ringing sound, piercing my ears ever so gently. "Silence" grew annoying. A faint growl escaped my lips, yet it only seemed to grow louder.  
_Just a little longer.._  
I can hear the sound, rattling in my bones. A small blur of memory comes to me again, and I've had it in my mind for a while. The red knight who dreamed of being stronger. My heart clenches so desperately onto that small memory. And maybe so, that boy is whom I believe is to save me. But I have waited far too long; now is when my patience breaks.

It replays in my mind for the final time. Our first encounter…

* * *

I watched, with a mesmerized gaze, as an amber-red orb of luminescence slowly sank beneath the horizon. Soft threads of light lingered in the sky, merging perfectly with the rolling clouds.  
"...It's so beautiful..." I wavered as I softly let the wind flow past my lips.  
"Isn't it? That's called a sunset."  
I turned my head and noticed a boy standing over me, admiring the sunset with a smirk on his face. The boy...with fiery, red hair that was as ambitious as his soul.  
"Times like this just make me wanna…" The boy collapsed onto the ground, eyes gently closed. The grass was slightly rearranged and made a small rustle. "...Fall asleep…"

I stared at him, noticing the light splashing onto his face. The boy looked so peaceful...and I felt my heart flutter. _What is this strange sensation?_ Slowly, but gracefully, the Sun dragged the colors along with it, dyeing the canvas-like sky of hues from orange to red.  
"May I ask for your name..?"  
"Eh?"  
"Your name...I don't mind if you don't tell, considering I'm a stranger…"  
"...Oh, its fine...It's just Elsword. Nothing special."  
I tilted my head. "Why do you say that?"  
"Just because."

My face was written all over with confusion, but I decided to brush that remark away. I continued to gaze at the scenery, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky.  
"What about you? What's your name?"  
I looked back at the boy, who was resting upon a wide patch of grass. "My name is Eve…"  
"Now _that's_ a special name. It suits you."  
"H-How so..?"  
"..Well…" Elsword shifted his body, making the grass sway against his armor.  
"Eve means 'the day before a special occasion'. So..I sorta think...us meeting at this moment was all because of the 'eve' of our encounter." He laughed to himself.  
"Sounds a bit cheesy, doesn't it?"  
I shook my head, not noticing my lips curving upward and my cheeks tinged with blush. Elsword turned back to his previous position and continued to look up at the sky.

Silvery sequin stars, like the glowing embers of a dying fire, winked down at us, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. I found myself looking at a lustrous, argent disc, casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark fields of grass. Then, I saw it. A streak of light, rapidly flowing across the sky. _It's a shooting star…Make a wish.._  
After a moment of silence, the boy's voice nearly startled me. "Did you make your wish?"  
I was quiet for a second, and slowly replied, "...Mhm..What was yours?"  
Elsword suddenly stood up, with sparkly eyes and a clenched fist. "I want to join the Red Knights when I grow up!"  
I looked up at him and laughed softly, admiring his everlasting passion. "Well? You always ask me, so I should ask you too." His crimson eyes made contact with me. "What do you wish for?"  
I fixed my eyes back on the night sky once more. "...It's a secret."  
"Awww!" He pouted like a little child. I laughed and whispered softly,  
_"Because it came true when I met you."_

* * *

My memory now became nothing but a blur. That moment in time was forever forgotten, for my frail soul could no longer hold onto it. My eyes drifted away, darkening the room as my eyelids came closer in contact with each other. I could hear the heavy steps of shoes yet again. The toxicated sound that tortured my ears so much. It was back. Back again. Back to agonize what was left of me. But that's okay. I don't feel pain anymore. I don't feel sorrow. The tears I've shedded have become useless. After all, it only satisfies _them_. Hatred dripped from my thoughts as I heard the iron bars creak open.

I didn't scream. I didn't make a sound, in fact. The hits my body took were no longer felt. Silence grew louder; blood made contact with the ground from the wounds. He held me from my dress' collar while I endured the numb experience, perceiving such suffering on a different level. My legs were frozen cold._ Why? What wrong did I ever do?_ My eyes reflected the melancholy. And I could see from Penensio's reaction that my expression was burned into his mind. He threw me onto the concrete floor, letting me perish in peace.

I was as still as a statue, for I could taste the blood from my lips. Laughing weakly yet hysterically, the post-agony pierced my body. This was reality. But needless to say, it's all too fake to be reality. I don't long for freedom anymore. I'm tired of being tortured out of my mind. This was reality. And that's okay. Faint tears scattered and trailed down my cheeks slowly, sliding off my face and falling to the ground. Like sparkling pearls from my tear ducts, they overflowed. And from the painful and ugly feelings of my heart, they glimmer ever so beautifully. _Why am I crying…?_ Silence filled my ears once more. My eyes grew drowsy as the Sun's rays bathed me in warm light. The room became darker after every blink. Hearing my heart beating rhythmically like a drum, my eyelids touched each other while I sensed the red glow that was behind them.

_...Elsword..? Where are you..?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Anyo! So, from my earlier freak out session, this is my first fanfiction. And to be honest, I'm actually _satisfied _with how the plot is going. Now that I got the first chapter out of the way, a rainbow of motivation continues to strike my head. I'm very excited to spend my life (life? what life? h4h4h4) working on "Journey to..." and finishing it ASAP! But just so you know, I have some things that get in the way so I may or may not be able to update as quickly as I anticipate. Nonetheless, I just wish I was one of those authors who could write ten pages of a chapter and spoil their audiences -sobs-...-shot- GUWAH! Anyways, thank you and reviews are much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

_(Here it is! Chapter 2! Are you proud of me yet? No? Okie. -sniffles- J-Just enjoy the second chapter...I-It's not like I'm hurt or anything...QWQ)_

**Journey to…**  
**By: Sangelvii**  
**Chapter 2**

_...Did I...hear something...?_  
"Elsword!?"  
"H-Huh..?!"

I snapped back into reality, tensing up as I felt little white musks pierce every nerve in my body. The snow blew and followed wherever the cold wind carried it, trailing behind many foggy streaks that replicated my breath. The azure sky above contrasted with the falling snow. I could barely see the path ahead, for the scenery was nearly barricaded by a blizzard. Ice conquered my lungs, but I noticed a faint glow in the distance.

"We're almost there...but out of all times, don't pick now to start daydreaming!"

A purple haired mage, who portrayed authority along with some childish features, struggled to resist the harsh, stormy wind that nearly blew her out of place.

"S-Sorry...!" I called out to her, shivering against the flakes of ice.  
"Yeah...whatever...Just hurry up, Eldork!"

I mumbled angered nothings as I treaded through the thick, freezing path, trying my best to match her pace.

The faint light that seemed so far away appeared to gleam brighter.  
_And there it was.  
_Encased in pure frost, the blue Water El Shard radiated a beautiful and gentle illumination.

"Okay Els, grab the shard and I'll teleport us back to the Red Knights."  
"Easier said than done..." I mumbled.

As I reached for the El, a chill ran down my spine.

_...Elsword...? Where are you...?_

A symphony of emotions surged through my mind, as if crawling up my arm and haunting my insides. It was as though my heart was being drained of everything it felt. But the crystal seemed like it was transmitting feelings. Like the flawless snow that casted a pale, blue shadow, the shard felt...

_Empty._

My grip tightened and quivered, perceiving pulses of agonizing chants that constrained my chest tightly. Unable to bear it any longer, I quickly grabbed the El and ran towards the mage. She was trapped in the process of reciting foreign spells, her staff touching the wintery floor. After consistent whispering, she took a deep breath and opened her amethyst eyes.

"...Okay, let's go."

In a split second, our surroundings morphed from the Temple of Frozen Water to the Red Knights' headquarters, otherwise known as Velder.

"Ah, welcome back Elsword and Aisha."

I turned to see who it was, only to realize it was Penensio, the Captain of the Red Knights. His face and clothes were stained heavily with blood. Penensio looked intimidating along with the dark expression on his face.

"P-Penensio..?! What happened to you?"  
"Huh? Oh...don't mind these. I was very occupied with monsters in another dimension." He smiled contently.  
Considering his sudden change in mood, I kept his words in the back of my mind.

"Penensio, look! We were able to acquire an El Shard in the Hamel dimension!"  
Aisha eagerly handed Penensio the precious treasure. His eyes glistened with enlightenment as he graciously accepted the crystal.

"Thank you. You've done well, you two. I will deliver this to Vanessa. In the meantime, rest up. I think that's enough for today."

"Yes sir!" The magician happily saluted Penensio.  
"Yes sir." I sighed as I saw Aisha trying too hard to please him.

The portal of dimensions opened and Penensio was slowly engulfed by ominous matter. In a few seconds, his body vanished along with the portal.

_I wonder which dimension he always goes off to..._

* * *

Nighttime fell and the sounds of nature filled the air with a never ending tune that was as steady as a metronome. The winds blew high and left behind fragments of delicate wisps. What was supposed to be a moonlight's nostalgic glow was instead a razor-sharp blade of luminescence that pried into my eyelids.

_I couldn't sleep._

I carefully slid my legs off the soft bed and heard the floor creak. I closed my eyes, silently praying that I didn't disturb anyone. I unlatched a nearby windowsill and felt a rush of cold air greet me. As my bare foot made contact with the ground, the grass slightly shook and made a small rustle. The enticing light from the fireflies spun and slowly emerged from the vast expanse in the horizon. A sigh left my lips when I witnessed what beauty the ebony night sky possessed.

Suddenly, I heard the quiet crunch of wood. I quickly turned and drew out my blade.

"Who's there?!"  
Penensio always said that you can't go anywhere without your weapon. And while everyone was asleep, now was certainly not an excuse. My adrenaline was pumping as I slowly approached the area where I heard the sound.

"Elsword, withdrawal your sword."  
The stern voice belonged to Penensio, and I immediately tucked my weapon back into its sheath.  
"Captain Penensio...you scared me.." I sighed in relief.  
"My apologies, Elsword." His face revealed itself through the shadow. "May I ask why you are awake?"  
"I just can't sleep...that's all.." My eyes drifted to the side  
"Then why don't we have a little chat? It's a nice way to refresh and clear your mind." Penensio gestured over as he walked past me.

I rested on the grass, letting my arms spread out freely as I saw the stars shimmer in a random sequence. Penensio stood over me and stared at the same sky. His uniform was still covered in little blood splatters.

"Penensio...why are your clothes covered in blood..?" I questioned him politely about the stains yet again.  
He sighed. "...I already told you, I was caught in some business in another dimension."  
"But...monsters and bosses don't have red blood. They don't even have blood at all, in fact."  
He looked down at me. I could see that his eyes merged into a dark shade of irritation and annoyance.  
I swallowed down my throat, fearing to witness what he would do next.

"Elsword...you see..." He sighed and his eyes returned to the same hazel they were before.  
"A new portal opened up ten years ago. We, the Red Knights, have been investigating the dimension to this day."  
"What does this have to do with the blood on your attire?"  
"Well, there are monsters who inhabit that dimension. No...not monsters. Nasods."  
I tilted my head in confusion. "What are these Nasods?"  
"This may sound strange, but Nasods are super-human robot hybrids that harness the energy of the El in order to survive. Because they possess some human features, that is why they are not like regular monsters. Therefore, they have blood in their systems."  
"I see..." As I listened to Penensio speak about these "Nasods", another question rose up.

"Why did you kill those 'Nasods'? Have they done anything wrong...?"  
"Well...no...But according to Glave, this dimension radiates strong El energy. The last El shard we need is definitely located there."  
"But...What is the point in collecting all the El Shards? You've sent us across the fabric of Time and Space itself, yet there is to be a reason behind it, correct?" I was buried into the topic of this unknown dimension.  
"You surely ask many questions, Elsword. But I trust you, so tomorrow I will tour you through the Altera dimension."  
I filled with joy and excitement. "Thank you, Captain Penensio!"  
He smiled his usual, calm smile. "My pleasure, Elsword. Now go and rest. We will leave when the Sun rises."

I dashed through the open range of grass and toppled over a couple times on my way back to the window that I snuck out of. Lifting the pane carefully, I slid my legs into the room and tucked my head underneath. I made my way back to the bed and pulled the covers over.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

The tip of the amber orb of light peeked over the horizon.

"Elsword, rise and shine."  
My eyelids opened and Penensio smiled.

The morning dew was ripe with the Sun's rays reflecting off of them. The air grew thick and humid in the early dawn. My crimson red hair shaded my eyes but still swayed against the gentle wind. Everything was nearly still.

"..Kukuku..Well what is it that you seek of me, Penensio and Elsword?"  
The man with the mask that revealed one eye turned to face us. How did he know we were behind him...? I was puzzled, but left that mystery unanswered.  
"Open a portal to 'the dimension'." Penensio simply ordered.  
Glave nodded as though he knew exactly what Penensio was referring to. A small slit of time and space was cut through the atmosphere. It eventually opened up, leading to an unknown beyond.  
"Let's go, Elsword."  
"O-Okay..!" I followed obediently, both of us stepping into the portal and allowing space itself to swallow us whole.

I closed my eyes, for I could feel fragments of my body drift and swirl around the infinite surrounding. It was as if I was lost in the auspicious void of celestial bodies...

"We're here."  
My eyes opened.  
"Welcome to the Altera dimension, Elsword."

I felt familiar with this surrounding. The warmth. The touch. The feel of the world itself. I saw this place before. I know it. The Altera dimension resonated a sense of elegy and lamentation. But at the same time, the realm dawned sunlight onto the fields. As I felt melancholy, I felt graceful divinity along with it. It was a contrasting perception I couldn't understand.

"Hey Penensio!" A man with light brown hair and an interesting complexion swung his arm around the captain's neck.  
I could see a vein throbbing from the informality. "Lowe, what do you want..?" Penensio grumbled.  
"Just saying hi to my ol' buddy!" Lowe grinned happily. His eyes met mine and he walked over to observe me carefully. Drops of sweat beaded my face. But he only continued his grin after seconds of inspecting me.  
Lowe turned back to Penensio. He cupped his hands around his ear and whispered some words. Penensio nodded and looked back at me.

"Elsword, let's go."  
"O-Okay.."

Penensio turned as his cape waveed valiantly. I trailed behind him, staring behind my back as Lowe only smiled and waved good-bye.

A large tower loomed above our heads. Crumbs of rock fell from the pieces that embroidered the tall chamber. I heard the creak of rusted iron and Penensio lured me inside. Spirals of stairs led to the top. And I honestly didn't want to go up that many flights of stairs.

"Captain Penensio...I don't mean to be rude but do we have to go up all those stairs…?"  
"Don't fret, Elsword. I'll show you a shortcut." He pressed his palm onto the floor, and markings of a mixture of light and magic engraved the ground. The shapes, lines, and patterns formed a giant rune that lifted us all the way to the top like an elevator. I felt the ground beneath me shake and the roof of the tower nearing in closer.

The rune steadied itself and dissipated into thin air once Penensio and I stepped off the rune.

"I thought you were going to show me more of the Altera dimension. Is this tower all?" I didn't mean to complain, but my eagerness wore off.  
"Just follow me." Penensio commanded. He led me to an arched opening, and beyond it, I was able to see the entire world.

"W-Wow...!"

Hues from orange to green cascaded across the landscape. Every edge of Altera was painted in one of those colors. The beauty of it all brought back the mourningful emotions of the past. Sentimentality plucked at my heart, and my eyes drifted back to Penensio.

"Thank you for showing me Altera..."  
He only smiled and turned his back to go elsewhere.

"W-Where are you going now..?"  
"Lowe asked me to check up on our prisoner earlier.." He looked back at me. "Want to take a look?"

_Prisoner...? Why is someone imprisoned in here...?_ Inquisitiveness seemed to answer my question.

We walked down a corridor and to the left was a chamber blocked by metal bars. I looked through the space between the rails and saw someone lying there.

_Is that person dead…?_

"Wake up." Penensio glared at the prisoner and everything about him darkened.

The person turned over, and I could see that it was a girl. Her golden eyes stared intently into mine. Her faint smile was noticeable and tears slid down her cheeks.

_Elsword...you're here…_  
I heard her voice in my mind. How could I forget...

"E-Eve..?"  
I felt my heart drop and betrayal overwhelming me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Anyo! They say second time's the charm! Well I say...that I am tired. As you can see, this chapter is told from Elsword's POV. I'm planning to alternate points of view throughout the story. Who knows, maybe you'll figure out what is to foreshadow and what secrets each character offers.  
Aaaand I'm not gonna lie, I've been procrastinating for a long while. My original plan was to publish the second chapter by Valentine's Day...but as you can see, I was far from uploading anywhere near that. But here come my excuses! Yes, I finished the second chapter on the exact date I planned to update it..which is really stupid of me. On top of that, I sorta...don't have complete access to my PC anymore...-sweatdrops-  
Aside from that, TIME TO WORK ON CHAPTER 3!**


End file.
